L'honneur d'une équipe
by Kallen Mason
Summary: Quelqu'un a fait pleurer Riko. Pour les membres de l'équipe de basket-ball du lycée Seirin, c'est un crime qu'ils ne peuvent pas laisser impuni. Il en va de l'honneur de leur équipe. /Friendship\


**L'honneur d'une équipe**

 **Résumé** : Quelqu'un a fait pleurer Riko. Pour les membres de l'équipe de basket-ball du lycée Seirin, c'est un crime qu'ils ne peuvent pas laisser impuni. Il en va de l'honneur de leur équipe.

 **Pairing** : Aucun

 **Disclaimer** : KNB n'est pas à moi. Je n'en suis ni propriétaire, ni ayant droit, et je n'ai reçu aucune rémunération pour la rédaction de cette histoire.

 **Remerciements spéciaux** : A **Black Memoria,** ma folle meilleure-amie et conseillère de fanfiction KnB.

* * *

 **Chapitre I. Les larmes fantômes**

* * *

C'était le printemps.

Les cerisiers étaient en fleurs, égayants la Capitale du Japon d'un magnifique rose pâle. Le soleil perçait de nouveau au travers des nuages et la vie semblait reprendre son rythme normal après de longs mois d'une semi-hibernation. L'hiver - _et la morosité qu'on lui épinglait hypocritement chaque année à cette saison-_ laissait place à la chaude béatitude d'un renouveau. L'espoir de laisser derrière les erreurs passées pour ne plus s'intéresser qu'aux nouvelles perspectives qu'offraient le lendemain. Celui d'une recrudescence, d'une agréable revanche au goût fruité de la justice, qui animait chaque âme ayant ratée quelque chose l'année précédente.

Avec les premiers rayons de soleil, une toute nouvelle motivation quasi-frénétique s'emparait de Tokyo, dont les rues n'étaient jamais aussi bondées qu'en cette période de l'année où les parapluies commençaient doucement à perdre de leur prédominance et où le ciel retrouvait son élégante couleur bleue, parsemée ici et là de quelques nuages blancs.

Mais, plus qu'un renouveau, le printemps était aussi synonyme de reprise. Ainsi, comme chaque année, le mois de mars se vit associé à l'un des événements les plus importants de la période dans l'archipel : la rentrée scolaire. Des millions de jeunes gens reprirent la route vers leurs écoles, certains béatement, d'autres avec résignation, mais tous avec le même objectif : faire encore et toujours mieux qu'hier. Ce fut dans cet état d'esprit combatif que s'effectua la rentrée au lycée Seirin.. Notamment, et surtout, au sein d'un groupe tout particulier de jeunes talents : l'équipe de basket-ball.

Non pas que ces derniers eussent réellement eu besoin d'un changement de saison pour être au summum de leurs motivations. L'équipe, créée il y avait à peine deux ans de cela, avait su -d _e par sa volonté à toute épreuve et de par ses capacités hors-normes_ \- s'imposer comme la figure de proue du basket-ball lycéen. L'étoile montante de toutes les compétitions. Déjà, la rumeur circulait que des managers d'envergure internationale s'intéressaient de près à l'avenir de ces membres surdoués qui avaient vaincu les membres de la non-moins convoitée Génération-Miracle. Cela n'eusse pourtant pas été totalement vrai : la Génération-Miracle avait certes était battue individuellement, mais simplement parce-qu'ils s'étaient perdu eux-mêmes. Or, l'entrain qui animait Seirin ne se restreignait pas à ces derniers, mais aussi aux lycées qu'ils avaient dépassés l'an dernier et qui comptaient bien de relever. Notamment, les anciens de Teiko, avaient réappris à jouer ensemble.

Aucun doute que cette année, le niveau des différentes compétitions de basket-ball atteindrait une envergure inégalée. _Ce qui était fichtrement existant_.

En toute logique, bien loin de se reposer sur leurs lauriers, c'était avec leur traditionnel entrain que les membres de l'ancienne équipe de basket-ball du lycée Seirin - _qui avait attiré cette année plus d'une douzaine de candidats venus de tout le Japon-_ entrèrent pour la première fois depuis les grandes vacances dans un gymnase surplombé de monde, à leur grand étonnement. Jusqu'alors, le sport n'avait pas été au centre des intérêts des lycéens, et l'on pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une main le nombre de fois où ils avaient eu des spectateurs au moment de l'entraînement.

Cependant, aujourd'hui, le terrain du gymnase était rempli, notamment des jeunes filles qui paraissaient tout excitée.

« Kise est là ? Se demanda le plus grand des joueurs de l'équipe.

C'était un adolescent clairement atypique. Imposant, il avait une carrure musclée, un visage carré presque d'adulte, mais ce qui ressortait le plus chez lui était son étrange couleur de cheveux quasi-purpurine. Son tee-shirt portait le numéro dix. Ceux qui avaient suivi les tournois de l'inter-lycée et la w _inter-cup_ savaient qu'il était l'As de l'équipe, Kagami Taiga.

Sa question ne trouva pas de réponse directe et se perdit dans un brouhaha déconcertant, les jeunes demoiselles s'étant précipitées autour des nouveaux arrivés et piaillant comme des oisillons tombés de leur nid. Décontenancés, les joueurs eurent toute la difficulté du monde a s'approcher du milieu du terrain, tandis qu'une multitude de question leur tombait dessus, la plus récurrente étant : « _je peux être votre manager ?_ »

-On a des fans, maintenant ? On a trop la classe ! S'écria un autre des garçons en souriant magnifiquement à la jeune fille qui venait de s'accrocher à son bras et qui lui faisait des yeux doux.

C'était un beau jeune homme aux cheveux noirs aux yeux brillants qui s'appelait Izuki Shun. Réputé pour son humour atypique et son regard aussi séduisant que performant, il avait déjà eu beaucoup de succès avec la gante féminine avant la postérité de l'équipe. Mais il n'y avait pas accordé beaucoup d'importance, sa priorité absolue ayant été de jouer le plus de match pour sentir le plaisir électrique et incomparable de tenir le ballon entre ses mains.

-S'il-vous-plaît, vous pourriez aller dans les tribunes, mesdemoiselles ? Sollicita le numéro quatre calmement.

Comme l'indiquait son numéro, il s'agissait du capitaine de l'équipe de Seirin. Les traits typiquement japonais, il portait une élégante paire de lunette qui laissait croire qu'il était l'un de ses _otaku_ aux yeux abîmés à force de jouer à des jeux vidéos. Pourtant, loin de cette image stéréotypée, Hyuga Junpei était très loin d'avoir le calme suffisant pour s'abandonner des heures durant à une de ces machines tant adulées. Au contraire, derrière un carapace calme et confiante se cachait en réalité un tempérament fougueux et tyrannique. D'aucun n'aurait eu l'idée de ne pas écouter les déclarations de leur sempai, comme l'avait vite comprit le téméraire Kagami.

Malheureusement, personne ne put entendre ses recommandations parce qu'au même moment, trois demoiselles aux voix stridentes se jetèrent sur le roux qui, déstabilisé, failli s'écrouler sur le sol.

-Waouh ! Il a vraiment la carrure d'un basketteur ! Déclara amoureusement la première des filles.

-Et tu as vue ses sourcils ? C'est trop la classe ! Compléta la deuxième.

-Il paraît que c'est grâce à lui qu'on a remporté la _winter-cup,_ précisa la troisième.

Ce fut la goûte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. La fine patience du capitaine s'effilocha drastiquement et ses yeux se mirent à briller d'une toute autre lueur. Sans que les non-initiés ne puissent le deviner, le stoïcisme élégant du capitaine disparaissait rapidement, les mettant dans une situation dangereuse qu'ils ne pourraient plus maîtriser.

Izuki entama le coup de grâce en déclarant, amusé :

-Je crois qu'elles ne font pas beaucoup attentions a tes demandes, capitaine. Elles n'ont d'yeux que pour Kagami !

Hyuga serra les poings violemment, se redressa tandis qu'une dangereuse aura noir semblait faire son apparition tout autour de lui. Les personnes les plus proches s'écartèrent prestement, mu par l'instinct de survie.

-Dégagez de là tout de suite ! Ceux qui veulent s'inscrire, sur le banc de gauche ! Les autres, dans les gradins ! Immédiatement ! hurla-il a plein poumon.

Des cris de surprise s'élevèrent de partout et, aussi rapidement possible, tous obéirent au capitaine de l'équipe, craignant sûrement pour leur vie.

-On dirait bien que Hyuga a retrouvé ses habitudes de sociopathe, constata Shinji Koganei, un jeune homme qui ressemblait étrangement à un chat.

Une fois assuré que plus aucune idiote n'allait le contredire, le visage du numéro quatre retrouva un aspect humain et l'atmosphère du gymnase reprit une certaine normalité.

-Tout le monde est là ? S'enquit le capitaine.

Les anciens-joueurs se regardèrent avec déférence, vérifiant que leurs coéquipiers étaient tous bien présents. Attentifs, ils constatèrent même que les rookies -les secondes- ne leurs avaient pas fait faux-bond, bien qu'ils paraissaient quelque peu effrayés par l'effervescence collective. Les nouvelles recrues n'avaient encore jamais assistées à un entraînement, et il aurait été de mauvais goût pour leurs aînés de les laisser croire qu'ils pouvaient les prendre à la légère, notamment en séchant. Aujourd'hui, plus que jamais, ils devaient être irréprochables. Aussi Hyuga entreprit-il donc de vérifier lui même son effectif, a commencer par ceux qui étaient titulaires l'année précédente. Izuki était bien là, ainsi que Mitobe, Shinji, Kagami, il ne manquait plus que...

-Kuroko ? Appela Hyuga, agacé.

-Je suis là, répondit une petite voix.

Assis sur le banc, au milieu des nouveaux joueurs, un jeune homme aux cheveux bleu venait de lever la main comme pour signaler sa présence. C'était un garçon plutôt petit, avec un air impassible, dont le manque de présence était tel qu'il semblait se fondre dans le décor. De carrure fine, il était difficile d'imaginer qu'il avait vraiment sa place dans un quelconque club de basket-ball. Et pourtant, c'était bien lui, la botte secrète de l'équipe. Surpris, les rookies s'éloignèrent tous de lui rapidement, n'ayant certainement pas remarqué sa présence avant.

-Depuis quand il est là ? S'écrièrent-ils tous en chœur.

Résigné depuis longtemps à la transparence de son coéquipier, le capitaine se frappa le front de lassitude, attendant patiemment que les nouveaux arrivés se remettent de leurs émotions. S'ils comptaient être membre de l'équipe, il valait mieux qu'ils apprennent vite a s'habituer à la quasi- invisibilité de Kuroko. Une fois ces dernières calmés - _bien qu'ils lançaient tous des regards de biais au « fantôme »_ \- Hyuga reprit la parole :

-Bien, alors on peut commencer l'entraînement.

Aussitôt, les joueurs encore assis se levèrent à l'unisson tandis qu'un éclat de contentement s'élevait des gradins. Le bruit familier des crissements des baskets sur le parquet envahirent rapidement le gymnase alors qu'ils se regroupaient tous autour de leur capitaine. Celui-ci ouvrit la bouche, prêt à leur donner des ordres, mais il la referma brusquement avant de jeter un regard hésitant vers la porte d'entrée, de rouvrir la bouche et de s'exclamer soudain :

-Attendez, où est Riko ? Questionna-t-il.

Tous tournèrent le regard vers la porte du gymnase, s'attendant certainement a voir apparaître dans l'embrasure la silhouette mince mais non moins effrayante de leur coach.

Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu imaginer, le coach ne leur équipe n'était pas un homme baraqué au passé athlétique et au salaire mirobolant. En réalité, ce rôle prestigieux était tenu par une jeune fille de terminale, Riko Aida. Mais grand mal aurait pris à quiconque de penser que de par son jeune âge et de par son sexe, elle n'était là que pour la figuration. Au contraire. Comme chaque membre de l'équipe de Seirin, Riko était déterminée et talentueuse. Il lui suffisait d'un regard pour évaluer les capacités physiques des personnes qu'elle rencontrait et pouvait, de par celui-ci, élaborer un entraînement dantesque pour les rendre plus performants. Exigeante et sur-motivée, ses joueurs en étaient effrayés autant qu'admiratifs. Si les garçons étaient le corps de l'équipe, Riko en était le cerveau. Un cerveau dérangé et dangereux.

-C'est vrai ça, où est la coach ? Continua Izuki.

Après quelques secondes de contemplation, ils durent se rendre à l'évidence. Riko n'était pas là alors qu'il s'agissait du tout premier entraînement depuis les vacances scolaires. C'était un constat ahurissant quand on connaissait la jeune femme. Elle aurait certainement préféré se couper un doigt plutôt que de ne pas être présente pour l'inscription des nouveaux arrivants. Lors de la pré-rentrée, elle avait pourtant été sur le qui-vive, guettant les arrivants avec un intérêt sans limite.

-Quelqu'un l'a vu aujourd'hui ? S'enquit Kagami.

-Elle est peut-être partie nous trouver un match d'entraînement ? Proposa Koganei.

La perspective était à la fois réjouissante - _ils avaient tous hâte de retourner sur le terrain pour un match_ \- mais aussi quelque peu effrayante - _Riko était tout à fait capable de les faire débuter l'année avec un match contre l'Académie Tôô_... _Et, in extenso, les forcer à un entraînement encore plus drastique._

-Elle ne va sûrement pas tarder. C'est pas le moment de se ramollir. Si elle arrive et qu'elle nous trouve en train de papoter, elle va nous laminer. J'aimerai éviter le triple entraînement, pas vous ? Demanda Hyuga.

Il y eut comme un frissonnement général. Même les rookies, qui pourtant ne connaissaient pas encore leur très particulière coach, frémirent en voyant la mine grave, inquiète, mortifiée, de leurs sempai. Sans broncher, ils écoutèrent les directives de leurs aînés et commencèrent l'entraînement. Après quelques tours de gymnase, ils s'étirèrent méthodiquement, sous l'œil vigilant du capitaine. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, la porte du gymnase s'ouvrit dans un grincement et le visage familier de leur coach passa l'embrasure.

-Désolée d'être en retard, les garçons. Oh, il y a du monde aujourd'hui, dit-elle d'une voix plus rauque qu'à l'ordinaire tout en s'avançant vers eux.

Une fois à leur côté, les garçons purent constater que contrairement à d'habitude, la coach ne dégageait pas un sentiment de joie et de vigueur, mais au contraire elle paraissait fatiguée et triste. Son teint était encore plus pâle que d'habitude, ses yeux étaient rougis, elle n'avait certainement pas beaucoup dormi la nuit précédente puisque d'horribles cernes s'étalaient sous ces derniers. Son nez pelait également, certainement dû a un usage excessif de mouchoirs en papiers. Stupéfaits, les membres de l'équipe de basket échangèrent tous un regard inquiet, ce demandant ce qui pouvait bien se passer.

-Ca va, Riko ? Tu es malade ? Tu as les yeux rouges et gonflés, demanda Kuroko.

La coach lui répondit par un sourire hésitant avant de déclarer :

-J'ai du attraper un gros rhume, ce n'est rien. L'important c'est que vous, vous soyez en pleine forme. Aller ! Au travail, _bande de pantouflards !_

Les garçons ne protestèrent pas et obéirent à ses ordres, mais tous remarquèrent en même temps la même chose : la remontrance de Riko ne venait guère du cœur. Et chacun d'eux sentirent leur inquiétude monter encore d'un cran.

.

L'entraînement se déroula ensuite sans accident notable. Comme à son habitude, et malgré le malaise évident qui la rongeait, Riko Aida poussa ses subalternes jusqu'à leurs limites. Les rookies, impressionnés par l'intensité de l'entraînement, eurent le loisir de partir avant les anciens membres pour méditer sur leur adhésion ou non. A la fin, les membres de l'équipe étaient tellement épuisés que Kuroko s'était caché dans un coin, se tenant le ventre pour ne pas rendre le peu de chose qu'il avait mangé à midi.Même Kagami, pourtant aux capacités hors normes, sentait ses forces arriver drastiquement à leurs limites.

Alors, quand la fin de leur séance de torture sonna, ils se précipitèrent tous vers les vestiaires, de peur que Riko ne décide finalement de « _jouer les prolongations_ » comme elle le faisait souvent, et de les faire rester une heure de plus -au grand désarroi du concierge. Une fois arrivés en terrain sécurisé -Riko ne s'aventurait que très rarement dans leur vestiaire si ce n'était pas pendant la mi-temps d'un match- ils laissèrent échapper des soupires de soulagement.

-Kuroko, masses-moi ! S'écria soudain Kagami, s'attirant des regards surpris de ses coéquipier et indifférent du joueur fantôme qui était jusque là occupé a vider le plus rapidement possible l'eau de sa gourde.

-Pourquoi je ferais-ça ? Commenta-t-il d'un ton neutre.

Kagami sourit, faisant remonter ses sourcils pour leur donner une forme encore plus pittoresque.

-Tu vas faire de moi le numéro un du Japon, non ? On n'y arrivera pas si j'ai des courbatures partout, fit-il remarquer.

L'expression de Kuroko ne changea pas. Toujours neutre, il répondit :

-Je suis désolé, Kagami, mais ton argument ne tient pas la route. D'ailleurs, mon objectif est de faire de _nous_ les meilleurs du Japon.

Habitué aux discussions étranges et tout juste bonnes à exciter l'esprit d'une yaoiste, Hyuga interrompit leur conversation :

-Vous ne trouvez pas que Riko a été plus gentille que d'habitude avec nous ? Je pensais que même à l'agonie, elle nous mettrait encore plus la pression.

Les yeux marrons de Kagami se détournèrent de son ombre pour se fixer sur le capitaine, le détaillant comme s'il lui était poussé une deuxième tête. Pour lui, il était évident que Riko avait été tout sauf gentille.

-On a fait vingt tours de terrain à pas chassé! T'appelles ça être gentille, toi ? S'exclama l'As de Seirin.

Cependant, Hyuga n'était pas le seul a avoir été interpellé par le calme anormal de leur coach. Même si Riko ne les avaient pas dorlotés, elle n'avait pourtant rien dit sur leurs comportements pourtant pas très attentifs. Elle n'avait fait aucune remarque quand Hyuga avait raté un tire à trois points ou quand Kagami, dans un manque de coordination qui lui était propre, avait finit par terre après un dunk, manquant presque d'écraser le pauvre Kuroko qui avait eu le malheur d'être un peu trop près. Or, d'habitude, la coach prenait toujours a cœur de régler tout ce qui lui paraissait anormal. Et elle avait une vision très restreinte de la normalité.

-Je suis d'accord. On devrait aller lui demander si ça va, confirma Izuki a le surprise générale.

Même s'ils en étaient tous arrivés à la conclusion que Riko n'était pas au top de sa forme habituelle, personne n'aurait imaginé aller lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Leur entraîneur n'était pas quelqu'un à prendre à la légère. Si elle estimait qu'ils outrepassaient les limites, elle allait le leur faire payer de la manière la plus horrible qu'il soit.

-Elle va nous écorcher vif si on va dans le vestiaire des femmes ! S'écria Kaganei.

Les garçons se regardèrent, effrayés par la perspective de perdre leur vie dans d'atroces souffrances aux mains de leur si terrifiante coach. Courageusement, et malgré la crainte clairement visible sur son visage, le numéro quatre de l'équipe de Seirin se releva de la place où il était assit et prit la parole :

-C'est quand même notre coach, ce n'est pas seulement à elle de s'assurer que nous allons bien. Nous aussi, on doit nous occuper d'elle, commenta Hyuga.

Inspirés par le charisme de leur meneur, ses coéquipiers se levèrent tous d'un bond. C'était ça, Seirin. L'esprit d'équipe avant tout les dangers. Et Riko était un membre de l'équipe, peut-être même le plus important. Sans elle, aucun des joueurs n'aurait pu devenir aussi performant qu'ils étaient aujourd'hui, et ils en étaient tous conscient.

-Hai !

Puis ils détaillèrent tous, comme pour attendre de voir ce que les autres allaient faire. Cependant, aucun ne prit d'initiative et, après presque une minute à être debout sans rien faire, et ayant le sentiment d'être des idiots complets, Izuki finit par demander :

-Alors, qui se dévoue ?

Nouveaux échanges de regards.

-On peut toujours tirer à la courte paille ? Proposa Furihata.

Ses coéquipiers lui lancèrent un regard septique. Non pas que l'idée fut mauvaise, au contraire. Ils avaient l'habitude de jouer pour savoir qui devait faire la corvée la plus ennuyante (calmer Kagami, retrouver Kuroko, chercher des sandwich à la truffe et au jambon ibérique, etc.) cependant le problème était que...

-Car tu as des pailles sur toi, peut-être ? Hasarda Izuki.

Bien entendu, ce dernier nia en bloc :

-Non, mais j'ai des stylos.

Sans attendre que quelqu'un lui réponde, Furihata se précipita jusqu'à son vestiaire, ouvrit le sac qu'il avait à l'intérieur, sortit sa trousse étrangement pleine et en sortit un nombre surprenant de stylos. Il les tria rapidement, s'assura qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul rouge, vida le reste de sa trousse sur le banc, remit les huit stylos sélectionnés dedans, et la tendit à ses coéquipiers qui avaient instinctivement formés un cercle autour de lui.

-Ok. Celui qui tire le stylo rouge a perdu. Vous êtes prêt. A trois. Un. Deux. Trois.

Le premier a tirer fut Kagami. Bien entendu, le rougeâtre avait été incapable de laisser la priorité à ses aînés, ce qui lui valu une tape dans les côtes de Kuroko. Il tira un stylo noir.

Puis, à son tour, Hyuga piocha dans la trousse, priant tout les dieux qu'il connaissait pour ne pas avoir la malchance d'être désigné par le destin. Par chance, cette journée là, les divinités supérieures durent être de son côté car il piocha un plume bleu.

Izuki, suivi de Mitobe, tirèrent chacun a la suite un stylo vert. Koganei, quant à lui, piocha un bic noir, à l'instar de Kagami.

Kuroko, à son tour, piocha consciencieusement, et sortit un stylo rouge. Le reste des premières soupirèrent de soulagement tandis que le joueur fantôme fixa le dit stylo comme s'il venait de le destituer de l'équipe de basket. Si l'objet avait été vivant, il aurait certainement été stupéfait que la lueur inhabituelle qui brillait dans le regard normalement neutre du sixième membre de la Génération des Miracles.

-Pas de chance, Kuroko, le plaignit Kagami en lui donnant un coup dans le dos comme pour le soutenir.

Comme d'habitude, la force du l'As failli envoyer le plus petit de l'autre côté du vestiaire. Ce dernier croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, et on aurait presque pu croire en cet instant qu'il dégageait une aura de résignation. Presque.

-Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui perd ? S'exclama-t-il.

-Midorima dirait sûrement que c'est parce que tu es verseau, tenta d'expliquer sa nouvelle lumière.

Ce qui ne sembla pas convaincre Kuroko.

-L'horoscope change tout les jours ! Raya-t-il.

Sa réplique lui valut des regards de pitié des autres garçons.

-Alors c'est juste que t'as pas de chance, acheva Kagami.

.

Kuroko Testuya était né avec une étrange faculté : celle de ne jamais se faire particulièrement remarquer par les autres. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui, chez lui, le rendait tellement invisible. Il supposait que c'était un peu à cause de sa couleur de cheveux trop claire, de son teint trop pâle, de sa taille trop petite et de sa voix trop douce. Personne ne pouvait en être certain. Par contre, ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'enfant, son manque de présence lui avait causé bien des problèmes.

Sa propre mère lui racontait régulièrement qu'elle l'avait oublié un nombre incalculable de fois à la maison tandis qu'il n'était encore qu'un bébé, et qu'elle avait souvent du faire demi-tour pour venir le chercher, constatant seulement après plusieurs minutes qu'elle n'avait pas prit son fils unique avec elle. En maternel et en primaire, les autres enfants ne jouaient jamais avec lui. Non pas par méchanceté. Mais parce qu'ils ne le voyaient presque pas. Son « don » lui avait alors semblait être plus une « punition » qu'autre chose.

Ce n'était que des années plus tard qu'il avait fait de son manque de présence sa force majeur. Le peu de charisme qu'il dégageait lui permettait d'être un joueur hors-paire au basket, jeu qui lui avait par la suite permis de faire des rencontres inestimables et d'avoir ses premiers véritables amis. Cela lui permettait aussi d'être oublié par ses professeurs qui non-seulement le laissaient dormir en classe, mais en plus oubliés régulièrement de ramasser ses devoirs et ses examens, sus-cités professeurs qui tentaient de se faire pardonner en lui donnant des notes plus élevées que ce qu'il méritait réellement.

Aujourd'hui encore, il remercia le ciel de lui avoir permit d'être invisible. Car la tâche que lui avait confiée ses coéquipiers et amis se serait avérée très dangereuse pour tout autre personne que lui. Discrètement, il entra dans le vestiaire des femmes et espéra silencieusement que la coach fut déjà rentrée chez elle. La porte se ferma lentement derrière lui, ne faisant pas le moindre bruit. Il s'avança doucement, utilisant ses capacités de fantôme à leur maximum, puis se figea brusquement en entendant un bruit vers sa droite.

Le fantôme inspira courageusement. Il ne devait pas avoir peur. Il faisait ça pour l'équipe ! Sûrement que, même si Riko le prenait sur le fait, elle ne l'assassinerait pas et se montrerait compréhensive, n'est-ce pas ? Kuroko frissonna à cette pensée, laissant entrevoir une émotion derrière son flegme habituel. Bon sang, la coach était vraiment effrayante.

Avec encore plus de précaution, il reprit son avancée. Après quelques pas, le jeune homme entendit encore plus distinctement les bruits étouffés. Puis il regarda par derrière les armoires du vestiaire et de nouveau, il se figea. Cependant, ce ne fut pas de peur cette fois ci. La crainte fut balayée bien loin. A la place, l'inquiétude atteignit son paroxysme tandis qu'il regardait, impuissant, la réponse aux questions de ses cohéquipiers.

Riko pleurait.

Elle pleurait tellement fort que quelques sanglots s'échappaient même de sa bouche -elle essayait pourtant de les maintenir avec sa main. Son corps était parcouru de spasmes, elle tremblait tellement fort que même le banc s'agitait. Elle avait les yeux fermés, comme si elle essayait de retenir ses larmes qui, traîtresses, inondaient ses joues rougies par des sillons archaïques. Recroquevillée sur elle même, Riko Aida ne paraissait plus le moins du monde effrayante. Au contraire, elle semblait fragile et Kuroko mourrait d'envie de la réconforter.

La question était : comment ? S'il avait s'agit d'une toute autre personne, comme de Momoi -son amie depuis le collège- il aurait sut quoi faire. Sa simple présence calmait la jeune femme aux cheveux roses et il ne craignait plus ses pleures. Cependant, Riko était totalement différente.

En effet, la jeune entraîneuse ne lui avait jamais paru aussi sensible de Momoi. Si son amie de longue date ressemblait on ne peut plus au stéréotype de la fille normale - _de par son comportement comme de par sa taille de poitrine_ \- Riko avait, quant à elle, tout du garçon manqué. Son intérêt pour le sport n'était pas liée à l'idée de rendre service à un ami, mais à une passion dévorante pour le dépassement de soit. Elle n'était pas douce, elle était pleine d'épine.

Pour Kuroko, Riko avait été incassable. Plus forte que même tous les garçons de l'équipe de basket ball. Et pourtant, c'était bien elle qui était là, pleurant de toute son âme, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Elle ne voulait certainement pas qu'il le sache d'ailleurs, sûrement pour qu'il conserve cette vision d'elle forte et battante. Une question d'orgueil, il pouvait comprendre.

En conséquence de quoi, Kuroko se trouvait dans une impasse. Il ne savait pas s'il valait mieux pour la jeune fille être réconfortée par ses amis, ou s'il était préférable qu'il la laisse sans qu'elle ne sache jamais qu'il l'avait vu dans un tel état de faiblesse. A défaut de connaître la réponse, le joueur fantôme préféra prendre retraite et aller demander des conseils à ceux qui connaissaient leur entraîneuse depuis plus longtemps. D'un pas tout aussi léger que précédemment, il sortit des vestiaires des filles pour retourner dans celui des garçons où l'attendaient ses compères.

A peine eut-il franchit le seuil du vestiaire que ses coéquipiers, attendant déjà impatiemment son retour, l'assaillirent.

-Alors ? Comment va la coach ? S'enquit Hyuga.

Le jeune fantôme se sentit soudain bien mal à l'aise de devoir ainsi partager ce qu'il venait de voir. Peut-être valait-il mieux ne rien dire ? Oh non, il n'allait pas mentir à ses amis, c'était hors de question. Mais peut-être pouvait-il omettre des détails ? Après tout, Riko allait sûrement lui en vouloir si elle savait qu'il avait dit a tout le monde qu'elle pleurait.

-Elle n'est pas malade, se contenta-t-il d'indiquer.

Bien évidement, ce ne fut pas suffisant. Indécis, les joueurs de Seirin le dévisagèrent, attendant certainement des précisions. Voyant que ces dernières n'arrivaient pas, Izuki insista :

-Hein ? Mais pourquoi elle tirait cette tête là, alors ?

Kuroko soupira. Il aurait du se douter qu'ils ne lâcheraient pas l'affaire. Et comme il refusait de leur mentir, il n'avait plus qu'une chose à faire. Leur dire à quel point leur amie allait mal. Ainsi, ils pourraient décider ensemble de ce qui était le mieux à faire.

-Parce qu'elle pleure comme une fontaine, répondit-il.

Un lourd silence suivit ses paroles. Les yeux écarquillés, les basketteurs étaient sous le choc. Évidement, de toutes les choses qu'ils avaient pu imaginer, que leur coach soit seule en train de pleurer n'avait pas été mentionné. Ils l'avaient cru malade, ou bien simplement vexée de ne pas avoir réussi à avoir un match d'entraînement, mais ils n'auraient pas pensé qu'elle puisse aller tellement mal...

-QUOI ?! Hurla Kagami, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

La colère et l'horreur avaient pris place sur son visage d'ordinaire si confiant. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, donnant l'impression d'une masse uniforme. Mais Kagami n'était pas le seul a avoir une telle expression. La surprise passée, c'était de nouveau l'inquiétude qui se peignait sur les figures des joueurs.

-Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Interrogea Kaganei.

Kuroko haussa les épaules, en essayant de disparaître le plus possible.

-Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas osé m'en approcher. Je ne voulais pas la bouleverser davantage.

De nouveau, le silence suivit ses paroles, tandis qu'ils essayaient tous d'imaginer ce qui avait pu rendre le coach malheureuse. Les pires scénarios se glissaient déjà dans leur esprit choqué. Hyuga se leva brusquement, les faisant tous sursauter dans leurs sombres pensées. Avec une force de conviction que seuls les meneurs pouvaient posséder, il déclara :

-Bon, les gars, c'est le moment pour vous de devenir des hommes ?

Les basketteurs regardèrent leur capitaine avec stupeur. Que prévoyait-il ?

-Comment ça ? Demanda Kagami, qui n'appréciait pas vraiment de voir que l'on puisse douter de sa virilité.

-On va forcer notre coach a nous dire ce qui ne va pas ! Expliqua Hyuga en les regardant tous tour à tour dans les yeux.

Ce fut Izuki qui, le premier, remarqua la faille dans le plan de son capitaine.

-Tu veux forcer Riko a faire quelque chose ? Mais elle va nous trucider ! Dit-il.

Les garçons approuvèrent tous. C'était certain. Exiger quelque chose de Riko c'était comme goûter sa nourriture : c'était du suicide. Ils en étaient tous bien conscient. Pourtant, Hyuga continua :

-Dans le meilleur des cas, oui.

-Et c'est quoi, le pire des cas, d'après toi ? La castration à vif? S'exclama Kaganei.

Ils eurent des frissons collectifs, trop horrifiés par l'idée pour même envisager de s'approcher de leur étrange entraîneur. Et pourtant, en une seule phrase, leur capitaine les remotiva :

-Non, le pire des cas, c'est qu'elle ne fasse rien.

.

Les garçons ne prirent même pas le temps d'échafauder un plan, bien trop conscients que Riko pouvait quitter les vestiaires d'un instant à l'autre. Ils ne prirent pas non plus le temps de se changer. Toujours dans leurs survêtements, ils entrèrent dans le vestiaire pour femme sans même s'inquiéter de faire le moins de bruit possible. De toute façon, Riko allait devoir savoir qu'ils étaient là. Ils ne prirent même pas la peine de se demander si une autre fille pouvait avoir profité de l'absence de Kuroko pour venir se changer. Ils savaient bien que c'était impossible : la coach avait depuis longtemps décréter que le vestiaire, à cette heure, était le bureau officieux de l'entraîneur de l'équipe de basket. Aucune autre fille que Riko n'y venait. De même, ils ne s'inquiétèrent même pas de la possibilité de se faire prendre à rentrer ainsi dans les vestiaires du sexe opposé. Ils n'avaient qu'un seul objectif en tête : comprendre ce qui se passait avec leur amie.

Or, quand l'équipe de basket-ball du lycée Seirin avait une idée en tête, il était quasiment impossible de les faire revenir en arrières. Entêtés, ils n'abandonnaient jamais. C'était ça, leur force principale. Peu importe l'ennemi, ils se battaient. Et c'était encore plus vrai quand c'était l'un des leurs qui avaient besoin d'aide. Ils se soutenaient, car c'était ça, être une équipe. C'était être là les uns pour les autres. Et ils allaient être là pour Riko, même si elle ne le voulait pas, et tant pis pour le reste.

Évidement, avec le brouhaha que fit le petit groupe - _Kagami n'était décidément pas capable de rester calme et ils allaient devoir expliquer au principal pourquoi la porte du vestiaire était sortie de ses gonds_ \- Riko anticipa à l'avance leur venue et s'essuya rapidement les yeux. Elle se leva même au moment où ils dépassèrent la rangée de casiers qui séparait la pièce en deux.

-Mais ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans le vestiaire des filles ! Pervers ! S'écria-t-elle en prenant son expression la plus colérique possible.

Cependant, ce fut un échec. Sa voix, beaucoup trop fragile, n'intimait pas la crainte qu'elle ne manquait pourtant pas d'ordinaire à infliger. Son visage était bien trop triste pour convaincre qui que ce soit qu'elle puisse être véritablement en colère. Tous les garçons -comme Kuroko précédemment- furent interloqués par la fragilité que dégageait la jeune femme en ce moment. Elle, toujours si forte, paraissait plus vulnérable qu'une fleur.

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe, Riko ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? Lui demanda aussi Hyuga en venant près d'elle, ne craignant pas le moins du monde qu'elle puisse le frapper.

Le regard de la coach croisa celui du capitaine. Elle essaya de se redonner contenance.

-Je ne pleure pas ! Nia-t-elle en bloc.

Obstinée la coach, comme chacun des membres de l'équipe.

-Kuroko t'a vu ! Insista le capitaine.

La demoiselle jeta un coup d'œil accusateur au fantôme mais, dans son état émotionnel, ne pensa même pas a le frapper. S'il eut encore eu besoin d'une preuve supplémentaire pour confirmer la thèse d'un énorme malaise, ce simple fait y aurait largement contribué. Riko était du genre a répondre coup sur coup. Surtout quand il était question de son intimité, comme s'en souvenaient particulièrement quelques voyeurs dans osen.

Puis, pour la plus grande horreur des joueurs, de nouvelles larmes prirent place dans les yeux de la jeune fille et ne tardèrent pas à s'échapper. Elle se laissa choir sur le banc, se prit la tête dans les mains, et commença à bégayer :

-Je... Je suis désolée, les gars. J'ai fais une grosse erreur, s'excusa-t-elle.

L'équipe de Seirin, clairement perdue par l'éclat de leur entraîneuse, ne surent que répondre. Même lorsqu'elle avait failli les assassiner avec ses test-culinaires effrayants, Riko ne s'était jamais excusée de rien du tout. Les garçons avaient même finit par croire qu'elle était au-dessus de ça.

Mais loin d'en avoir terminé, elle continua :

-J'ai parlé au capitaine d'une équipe adverse de notre stratégie de groupe cette année ! Je suis désolée... Je... Je ne mérite pas votre pardon ! Je... suis... la pire... coach du... Japon entier !

Incrédules, les garçons se regardèrent.

-Tu as divulgué des infos sur nous ? Toi ? S'étonna Izuki.

Comment une telle chose était-elle seulement envisageable ? De toutes les personnes qu'ils connaissaient, Riko était la plus fiable et la plus dévouée à l'équipe. Ils savaient tous qu'elle pouvait passer des heures, seule dans une pièce, a décortiquer toutes les attaques possibles et imaginables de leurs adversaires pour trouver la meilleure façon de les battre. Elle faisait passer l'équipe avant tout, même avant ses heures de sommeil. Alors imaginer qu'elle puisse dire à une équipe adverse qu'elles étaient leurs points faibles...

Interdits, ils attendirent que leur coach reprenne la parole. Ce qu'elle finit par faire, les yeux baissés vers le sol, le corps de nouveau traversé de tremblements. D'une voix mal-assurée, elle répondit :

-Je ne savais pas... qu'il était capitaine... d'une autre équipe ! Il m'a manipulé et moi... Je me suis fait avoir comme une idiote ! J'ai cru... qu'il m'aimait... Puis il m'a dit... qu'on ne pouvait pas tomber amoureux... d'un laideron plat comme moi...

Elle éclata en sanglot.

L'incrédulité des joueurs fit aussitôt place à une vive colère. Pire que toutes celles qu'ils n'avaient jamais ressenti. Le fait que des joueurs adversaires puissent avoir des informations sur leur jeu leur semblait tout d'un coup bien dérisoire comparait au fait que quelqu'un avait abusé de la naïveté de leur coach et lui avait brisé le cœur. Pour quelques ridicules données stratégiques.

C'était inacceptable.

-Qui ça ? Qui t'a dit ça ? S'écria Hyuga.

Ses traits étaient tirés, son aura assassine. On aurait dit qu'il n'avait plus envie que d'une chose, frapper quelqu'un jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Mais les autres joueurs n'en tenaient pas large. Kagami avait les poings tellement serrés que ses ongles rentraient dans la paume de sa main et qu'il ne tarderait pas, s'il ne se calmait pas, a saigner abondamment. Même Kuroko avait totalement perdu son expression neutre pour laisser son visage exprimer tout le ressentiment qu'il ressentait.

-Le capitaine du lycée Yamanota... Ryu Saga ! Je suis désolée ! Je suis tellement... bête ! S'amenda-t-elle de nouveau.

La tristesse, oh combien visible sur le fin visage de la jeune femme, brisa le cœur de toute l'équipe. Dans une piètre tentative pour la consoler, le capitaine de l'équipe lui ébouriffa les cheveux et essaya de ne pas laisser transparaître son écœurement face à l'abject comportement de ce Ryu Saga.

-Hey ! Ce n'est pas grave ! On n'a pas encore vraiment élaboré de vrai stratégies ! Hein, les gars ? C'est que le début de l'année ! On ne sait même pas qui sera titulaire, lui rappela-t-il tandis que sa grande main se perdait dans les courts cheveux de la demoiselle.

Les autres approuvèrent aussitôt.

-En plus, on ne s'y fie jamais , ajouta Izuki.

-Les stratégies dépendent toujours de l'équipe en face, précisa Kagami.

Nouveaux hochements de tête affirmatifs.

-Nous n'avons même pas encore développé de nouvelles compétences. Il n'a rien pu apprendre de nouveau sur notre façon de jouer, continua Kuroko.

-Mitobe dit qu'il ne faut pas pleurer pour si peu, traduisit Shinji en désignant du doigt le garçon muet de l'équipe.

Son intervention lui valu les regards impressionnés de ses coéquipiers. Mitobe ne parlait jamais, ils le savaient tous. Seul Shinji semblait capable d'interpréter les agissements du garçon. Même Riko releva la tête pour jeter un coup d'oeil au muet. Elle eut un petit sourire, mais il fut cependant très vite remplacé par une grimace.

-La question... n'est pas là... j'ai été en dessous de tout ! S'accusa-t-elle.

Riko était visiblement plus dégoûtée par le fait qu'elle avait parlé de son équipe que par tout le reste. Pourtant, pour les garçons, ce qui était le plus révoltant était que quelqu'un s'était servi d'elle pour les atteindre eux. Ce gars allait payer !

-Mais non, on aurait jamais gagné la _winter cup_ sans toi ! T'es un super coach, affirma Hyuga, toujours bien décidé à la consoler.

Pas de réaction.

-Tu es le pilier de cette équipe ! Affirma Kagami.

Elle leur fit un sourire timide.

-Merci... Les garçons... Si ça ne vous dérange pas... j'aimerai être un peu toute seule pendant un moment.

L'intensité de son regard, la grande détresse qu'ils pouvaient y voir, fit taire toute protestation. Riko avait besoin de solitude. Peut-être d'un bon chocolat chaud, d'un film à l'eau de rose, et d'une tonne de gâteaux. Résignés, les garçons quittèrent le vestiaire des filles, le cœur lourd.

.

Contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu croire, les membres de l'équipe de basket du lycée Seirin étaient des personnes relativement calme. Hormis peut-être Kagami, dont les réactions étaient toujours excessives. Dans la vie de tout les jours, ils étaient le genre de personne à ne pas faire de vagues et à éviter les ennuis. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'ils étaient tous tellement en forme sur un terrain de basket-ball. C'était l'endroit rêvé pour se défouler et utiliser à bon escient cette énorme énergie dont ils disposaient.

Malheureusement, actuellement, aucun match, même contre la génération-miracle, n'aurait été suffisant pour les calmer. Leur énervement n'avait pas de limite. Leur âme criait vengeance. Ils se sentaient tous insultés et inutiles. Insultés car c'était l'honneur de leur équipe qui était en jeu. Inutiles car ils ne savaient pas quoi faire pour soulager le cœur brisé de leur coach.

Ils étaient rentrés, presque à reculons, dans leur vestiaire et s'étaient tous rendus docilement vers les douches. Personne n'échangea le moindre mot, tous bien trop perdu dans leur haine contre le lycée Yamanota pour dire quelque chose.

Une fois sorti des douches, le capitaine de l'équipe, n'y tenant plus, frappa de toute ses forces la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main : la porte d'un casier. Un bruit fracassant se fit entendre et les garçons tournèrent tous leur attention vers le numéro quatre.

-Merde ! Jura-t-il.

Izuki s'approcha précautionneusement de la bête féroce qu'était devenue son ami et essaya de le raisonner :

-Du calme, Hyuga. Le proviseur ne va pas apprécier que l'on casse encore le matériel.

-Putain de connards de Yamanota ! Ils ont bouleversés la coach ! Reprit le capitaine.

De tous, Hyuga était sûrement le plus affecté. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait demandé à Riko, alors qu'ils n'étaient que des premières années, si elle ne voulait pas être leur coach. Il connaissait bien la jeune fille et d'aucun dirait qu'il en était peut-être même secrètement amoureux.

-Ce sont des salops sans cœur, jouer avec ses sentiments pour obtenir des infos sur nous... C'est vraiment dégeulasse, confirma Koganei.

-Ca me fout en boule ! S'écria Kagami en frappant lui aussi sur la première chose venue.

Kuroko grimaça quand un poing puissant s'abattit sur son épaule et le fit tomber à terre. Il lança un regard noir à sa nouvelle lumière, qui ne le remarqua même pas, trop aveuglé par la rage. Le joueur fantôme se releva puis entreprit de continuer la conversation.

-Ca vous dit quelque chose, le lycée Yamanota ? S'enquit Kuroko.

Haussements d'épaules.

-Jamais entendu parler.

-Mitobe dit que c'est horrible de profiter ainsi d'une personne innocente, traduisit Shinji.

-C'est une déclaration de guerre ! Vociféra Hyuga.

-On va devoir régler ça vite fait. Et faire comprendre a tout le monde que personne n'a le droit de se servir du coach pour nous atteindre. Je suis chaud-bouillant, beugla Kagami.

-Ouais ! Répondirent-ils tous en cœur.

-Mais comment on fait ça ? Demanda Kaganei.

Un court silence suivit ses paroles avant que, finalement, Kuroko n'ouvre la bouche.

-J'ai peut-être une idée. Mais on risque d'avoir quelques soucis après ça.

Les garçons se tournèrent tous vers leur normalement calme numéro onze. Pour la première fois, les membres de l'équipe Seirin purent voir que le jouer fantôme n'était définitivement pas quelqu'un d'insensible et qu'il pouvait même être tout aussi effrayant que le célèbre capitaine de la Génération-Miracle, Akashi. En effet, le sourire de Kuroko ne laissait aucun doute possible : le lycée Yamanota et leur stupide Ryu Saga allaient regretter d'avoir joué avec les sentiments de Riko Aida.

 _Seirin allait leur montrer ce qu'était une équipe._

 _Ils allaient mordre la pouissière._

* * *

Tadam ! Et voilà, voilà. Une nouvelle histoire sur fandom KNB ! Yes !

Ce devait être un court OS mais, au fur et a mesure de la rédaction, l'histoire a pris de l'ampleur et, sous les conseils avisés de _Black Memoria_ , je me suis dit qu'un pavé d'environ 15 000 mots allait peut-être plus faire fuir les lecteurs qu'autre chose. Il y aura donc deux chapitres. Enjoy.

Bref, dans tout les cas, je tiens à tous vous remercier pour déjà avoir lu cette histoire et je vous invite, si l'envie vous en dit, à laisser un commentaire -positif ou non. N'étant pas encore totalement familière avec les personnages, vos avis-conseils-remarques resterons toujours mes alliés les plus précieux pour imaginer continuer la grande aventure de l'écriture KNBiène.

Encore merci à vous d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu.

Bises,

 _Kallen Mason_

 _PS. Désolée pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe mais je dois avouer ne pas avoir encore relu ce chapitre, au risque de tout modifier un nombre incalculable de fois._

11


End file.
